TATTOO ON THE SKY
|print usa = December 6, 2005 |digital us = |isbn us = 1-4215-0081-7 |chapters = 080. The Shooting Star Project 081. Twelve Tone Rendezvous 082. Conflictable Composition 083. COME WITH ME 084. The Shooting Star Project 2 On The Sky 085. INTRUDERZ 2 the roof mix 086. Making Good Relations,OK? 087. Dancing With Spears 088. SO UNLUCKY WE ARE 088.5. KARAKURA SUPER HEROES |viz = 080. The Shooting Star Project 081. Twelve-Tone Rendezvous 082. Conflictable Composition 083. COME WITH ME 084. The Shooting Star Project 2 (Tattoo on the Sky) 085. INTRUDERZ 2 (Breakthrough the Roof Mix) 086. Making Good Relations, OK? 087. Dancing With Spears 088. SO UNLUCKY WE ARE 088.5. KARAKURA SUPER HEROES }} TATTOO ON THE SKY is the tenth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary With the help of Kūkaku Shiba, a one-armed explosives expert and old friend of the mysterious talking cat Yoruichi Shihōin -- Ichigo Kurosaki and crew are one step closer to infiltrating the Soul Society and rescuing their friend Rukia Kuchiki before she is executed. For Kūkaku's plan to work, Ichigo must control his enormous reservoir of spiritual energy -- and there's no telling how much collateral damage this will cause. Meanwhile, the Soul Society hasn't been twiddling their collective thumbs, and quickly dispatches a delegation of captains to give the unwanted visitors the rudest of welcomes imaginable. Bleach All Stars Chapters 080. The Shooting Star Project While Kūkaku Shiba explains her plan to get Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends into the Seireitei, the lieutenants of the Gotei 13 assemble. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Kūkaku Shiba #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yasutora Sado #Uryū Ishida #Orihime Inoue #Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko #Ganju Shiba #Renji Abarai #Tetsuzaemon Iba #Momo Hinamori #Rangiku Matsumoto #Sōsuke Aizen (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 24: Assemble! The Gotei 13 081. Twelve Tone Rendezvous Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends continue to practice using the Reishūkaku as the captains of the Gotei 13 are assembled for a meeting. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Orihime Inoue #Uryū Ishida #Yasutora Sado #Ichigo Kurosaki #Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko #Ganju Shiba #Taichi Miyamoto #Gin Ichimaru #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Kenpachi Zaraki #Kaname Tōsen #Sajin Komamura #Sōsuke Aizen #Suì-Fēng #Retsu Unohana #Byakuya Kuchiki #Shunsui Kyōraku #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Mayuri Kurotsuchi Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 24: Assemble! The Gotei 13 082. Conflictable Composition 3rd Division Captain Gin Ichimaru is questioned over his handling of the Ryoka as Ichigo Kurosaki figures out how to use the Reishūkaku Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Gin Ichimaru #Kenpachi Zaraki #Kaname Tōsen #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Suì-Fēng #Shunsui Kyōraku #Byakuya Kuchiki #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Yasutora Sado #Uryū Ishida #Orihime Inoue #Kūkaku Shiba #Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko #Ganju Shiba #Ichigo Kurosaki #Sōsuke Aizen #Retsu Unohana #Sajin Komamura Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 24: Assemble! The Gotei 13 083. COME WITH ME With the Gotei 13 captains meeting interrupted by an intruder alert, Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends prepare to enter the Seireitei. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Renji Abarai #Tetsuzaemon Iba #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Chōjirō Sasakibe #Momo Hinamori #Izuru Kira #Sajin Komamura #Sōsuke Aizen #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Retsu Unohana #Kenpachi Zaraki #Kaname Tōsen #Yachiru Kusajishi #Suì-Fēng #Shunsui Kyōraku #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Ganju Shiba #Ichigo Kurosaki #Uryū Ishida #Yoruichi Shihōin #Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko #Kūkaku Shiba #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Kaien Shiba (flashback) #Rukia Kuchiki (flashback) #Taichi Miyamoto #Mitsuru Ishino #Kenji Yamashita #Sadatomo Saionji Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 25: Penetrate the Center with an Enormous Bombshell? 084. The Shooting Star Project 2 On The Sky Kūkaku Shiba launches the Ryoka toward the Seireitei using the second launch method of the Kakaku Taihō. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Uryū Ishida #Yoruichi Shihōin #Yasutora Sado #Orihime Inoue #Kūkaku Shiba #Ganju Shiba #Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko #Kenpachi Zaraki #Yachiru Kusajishi #Renji Abarai #Byakuya Kuchiki #Sōsuke Aizen #Momo Hinamori Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 25: Penetrate the Center with an Enormous Bombshell? 085. INTRUDERZ 2 the roof mix The Ryoka manage to break into the Seireitei, but are separated in the process. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Rukia Kuchiki #Sōsuke Aizen #Ganju Shiba #Ichigo Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado #Uryū Ishida #Yoruichi Shihōin #Kenpachi Zaraki #Ikkaku Madarame #Yumichika Ayasegawa Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 25: Penetrate the Center with an Enormous Bombshell? *Episode 26: Formation! The Worst Tag 086. Making Good Relations,OK? While his friends assess their situations in different parts of the Seireitei, Ichigo Kurosaki begins fighting 11th Division 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Yasutora Sado #Yoruichi Shihōin #Orihime Inoue #Uryū Ishida #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Ikkaku Madarame #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Ichigo Kurosaki #Ganju Shiba Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 26: Formation! The Worst Tag 087. Dancing With Spears With Ganju Shiba confronted by 11th Division 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ichigo Kurosaki continues his fight against 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame, who reveals his Zanpakutō's true power. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ganju Shiba #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Ikkaku Madarame #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kisuke Urahara (envisioned) Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 26: Formation! The Worst Tag 088. SO UNLUCKY WE ARE Ichigo Kurosaki concludes his battle with 11th Division 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame after getting used to the latter's fighting style and movements. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Ikkaku Madarame #Kisuke Urahara (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 27: Release the Death Blow! 088.5. KARAKURA SUPER HEROES Zennosuke Kurumadani is left flabbergasted by Don Kanonji's Karakura-Raizer Team taking out Hollows in his assigned patrol area, Karakura Town. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Don Kanonji #Jinta Hanakari #Karin Kurosaki #Ururu Tsumugiya #Zennosuke Kurumadani #Tatsuki Arisawa Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 33: Miracle! The Mysterious New Hero Author's Notes References Navigation 10